La pierre de lumière !
by Nyty.Funky
Summary: Un mineur trouve une étrange boîte et réveil un esprit endormit depuis 800 ans.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction :

**Introduction :**

_**Dans une région glacial, six heures trente du matin :**_

Un groupe de mineurs était entrain de travailler, quand la pioche de l'un d'entre eux cogna quelque chose de dur. Il crossa un peu plus pour pouvoir déterrer une boîte. Cette boîte était petite, carré et en or. Il y avait des inscriptions gravées en argent sur le dessus. Le mineur apporta cette boîte à une femme, brune aux yeux saphir. Elle portait une tenue en cuir rouge qui avantageait toutes ses formes. Elle regarda le mineur, puis la boîte et fit signe au mineur de la suivre. Ils sortirent de la mine pour entrer dans une maison en bois couverte de glace :

- Maître Rihei, on a trouvé l'objet ! Annonça la femme brune à une ombre.

- Parfait. Apportez –moi l'objet.

La femme fit signe au mineur. Celui-ci s'approcha du propriétaire de l'ombre :

- Stop !

L'homme s'approcha du mineur. Passa sa main au dessus de la boîte. Un cercle de transmutions apparut. La boîte s'ouvrit. Une lumière bleue envahis la pièce. En plus de cette lumière, un cri de souffrance se fit entendre….

_**Central City, sept heures moins le cas :**_

Une femme blonde se réveilla en sursaut. Son dos lui fessait atrocement mal. Elle courut à la salle de bain pour prendre des anti-douleurs. Ses mains tremblaient à cause de la douleur. Elle tenait a peine debout.

_**Au même instant, à East City :**_

Un homme était entrain de déjeuner quand une lumière bleue attira son attention. Il se leva. Il vit que la lumière venait de sa paire de gant. Au moment où, il allait les prendre, sa main droite fut brûlée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière disparut. La douleur de la brûlure s'atténua elle aussi. Il regarda sa main et vit un cercle de transmutation :

- Riza. Déclara-t-il en courant dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise.

_**Huit heures, dans la région glacial :**_

La femme brune avait un sourire maléfique sur son visage :

- Ce corps vous convient-il maître ? Demanda l'homme.

- Non, il est trop faible.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous en trouverons un autre ! Répondit la femme brune

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, j'en ai déjà trouvé un…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin de l'introduction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

_**East City :**_

Roy avait son œil gauche figé sur sa brûlure. Cette marque ressemblait au cercle de transmutation qui était brodé sus ses gants blancs, sauf qu'il manquait la salamandre. Ce fut la sonnerie de l'horloge qui le ramena sur terre. A une vitesse incroyable, Roy termina de faire ses valises, coupa le gaz, ferma ses volets puis partit pour la gare pour prendre son le train de onze heures. En montant dans le train, il vit une famille. La plus jeune des trois enfants attira son attention. Cette jeune demoiselle devait avoir deux ans. Elle était blonde aux yeux ambre. Elle portait une jolie robe en vichy bleu ciel. Le fait de la voir, mit un point dans le cœur de Roy. Roy s'assis à la place indiquer sur son billet. Le train partit.

_**Central City**_

Dans un appartement, une femme était allongée au sol inconscient. A ses côtés ce trouvait un gros chien noir et blanc. Il se mit à côté de sa maîtresse et commença à lui lécher le visage. Après plusieurs coups de langue, les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à bouger. Sa main droite se leva et viens se poser sur son front :

- Ma tête ! Déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle tenta de se lever, mais une vive douleur dans le dos, la fit rester au sol. Son chien la regarda. Il avait les oreilles levées et la regarda bizarrement. Comprenant que sa maîtresse n'allait pas se lever, il se coucha lui aussi sur le sol froid, et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa maîtresse dans un soupire qui, il ferma ses yeux.

_**East City :**_

Un groupe de dix hommes vêtus de cape noire qui recouvrait leurs visages respectifs, entra dans une maison peu grande donc les volets étaient fermés. Ils firent surpris de voir une maison bien rangée. L'un de ses hommes se retourna vers les autres. Il portait une cape noire qui avait des reflets rouges aux rayons de soleil qui passait dans les fines ouvertures des volets. Il fit un signe de la tête. Tous les hommes, se mirent à fouiller la maison sauf l'hommes à cape aux reflets rouges. Après cinq minutes de recherches intensives, les neuf hommes entrèrent dans le salon :

- Il n'est plus là, chef. Fit un des hommes en s'avança.

L'homme à cape noire-rouge, se leva du capé en cuir et déclara :

- Comment, je vais expliquer ça à maître Hawkeye ?

- Ben, vous n'avez qu'à lui dire que la maison était vide quand nous sommes arrivés.

- J'ai une meilleure idée ! Déclara-t-il en souriant.

- Laquelle ?

- Il nous a échappé et a tué un incompétent !

- Commen…

L'homme ne put finir sa phrase car il tomba au sol raide mort.

- C'est comprit ?

- Oui, monsieur !!

_**Entre Central City et East City : **_

Roy était entrain de lire sur l'alchimie quand, il sentit quelque chose lui tiré le pantalon. Il leva les yeux de son bouquin et vit la petite fille blonde qu'il avait vu quand il était monté dans le train :

- Bonjours toi ! Déclara Roy avec un grand sourire.

La fille regarda Roy et leva le sourcil gauche :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

La petite ne répondit pas. Elle regardait intensément la main droite de Roy. Ses yeux brillaient:

- Alchimie.

- Oui, c'est un livre sur l'alchimie. Tu connais l'alchimie ?

- Alchimie. Alchimie. Alchimie. ALCHIMIE !! Hurla la petite en réveillant tout le wagon :

- Elizabeth ! Se leva une femme brune aux yeux verts qui courut vers la petite.

- ALCHIMIE ! Hurla plus fort Elizabeth

- Sa suffit Elizabeth !

- ALCHIMIE !! Continua Elizabeth en haussant le ton.

- Tu arrêtes maintenant ! Ordonna la femme.

- ALCHIMIE !! Pleura la petite en se roulant sur le sol du wagon.

La femme leva brusquement la petite. Elle allait la frapper quand Roy déclara :

- Attendez, laissez moi faire !

La femme regarda Roy. Ne voulant pas de confit, la femme laissa faire Roy :

- Alchimie, quoi ? Demanda Roy en s'agenouillant et en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la petite.

- DANGER ! Juste après se mot la petite tomba sur le sol et commença à convulsé.

Roy la maintenue de façon qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas.

_**Rizembull :**_

Winry Rockbell était sur le quai entrain d'attendre son train. Tout à coup, elle vit un médecin et une infirmière monter dans un train qui n'était pas prévue. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle les vit tous les passagers descendrent du train :

- Quelle enfant mal élever ! Déclara un homme à sa femme.

- Pauvre petite fille. Commenta une vieille dame.

- Je plein ses parents ! Fit une autre femme.

- _Winry !_

Winry se retourna et ne vit personne a part son train qui arrivait.

_**Au même instant dans le train : **_

Elizabeth avait finie de convulsés. Elle s'était même réveiller. Le médecin voulu emmener la petite à l'hôpital mais sa mère refusa catégoriquement. Roy regarda la petite fille. Il se rendit conte qu'elle lui tenait la main. Roy profita que le médecin et l'infirmière essayaient de convaincre la mère pour descendre du train quand, il sentit une pression plus forte sur sa main :

- Emmenez-moi avec vous ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix paisible.

Roy soupira, se défit de l'emprise de la petite fille et déclara :

- Ca été un plaisir de vous connaître Elizabeth.

Voyant que la mère ne changerait pas d'avis, le médecin se résigna. Quand il voulut faire une dernière vérification, il se rendit conte que sa patiente avait disparut.

_**Rizembull :**_

Roy monta dans un autre train de Central. Il eut l'agréable surprise de voir que la personne qui était assit à côté de lui était Winry :

- Bonjour !

- Sa fessait longtemps ! Fit Winry avec un grand sourire.

Pendant que Roy et Winry discutaient, dans le wagon contenant les effets personnels des voyageurs, une valise s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir la charmante Elizabeth.


End file.
